Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (Mark Evans/円堂守) er hovedkarakteren i Inazuma Eleven. Og i Inazuma Eleven Go er han trener for det nye Raimon. Bakgrunn På den tid da Endou var i sin barndom, snublet han på sin bestefars eiendeler i en bod hvor han drog noe inn. Etter å ha lest Endou Daisuke'snotatbøker, ble han overrasket av en verden av fotball, og fikk viljen til å spille spillet fotball selv. Men hans mor var misfornøyd med ham spille fotball på grunn av sin bestefars ulykke. thumb|392px|Endou's første opptreden Utseende I Inazuma Eleven originale serien, Endou har brunt hår med to spisse kanter på sidene og en på forsiden av hodet. Han har sorte øyne, som er vist som brun noen ganger. Hvis du ser nøye etter på det første spillet, er hans øye form annerledes. Han ble alltid sett på seg en oransje pannebånd. Han spesielt har en slående likhet med sin bestefar, Daisuke når han var i denne tenårene dager. Han hadde målvakten uniform av Raimon og skoleuniform eller Raimon treningsdrakt i de tider da han ikke var praktiserende i sesong 1. I sesong 2, hans antrekk endres litt, så han ikke lenger sett iført Raimon skoleuniform, nå iført Raimon treningsdrakt da ikke iført sin keeper jersey. I tillegg til klærne hans, begynte han å bære det normale Raimon uniformen som han tar opp stillingen som libero for Coach Hitomiko 's strategi. I sesong 3, bærer han på Inazuma Japan treningsdrakt under når han streifer rundt eller ikke praktiserende (noen ganger) og hans keeper uniform når han er keeper i praksis eller i en kamp. Han hadde kun på seg det normale Inazuma Japan uniform en gang, som var under kampen mot Neo Japan, utføre sin rolle som libero. Endou er sjelden sett iført noe annet enn de klærne som er nevnt tidligere. Det var først i det femte avslutningen av den originale serien som Endou ble sett på seg noe annet - en grønn t-skjorte med en belysning bolt over det, med beige shorts og sandaler. I en av de Inazuma Eleven kunstverk dekker i 2009, er Endou vist seg å eie en hvit Yukata med en blå fotball mønster over det. thumb|289px|Endou i GOI Inazuma Eleven GO, har Endou vokst høyere, og har mørkere hud. Hans frisyre noe endret, med lengre hår stylet i toppene. Han idrett nå en oransje skjorte med en hvit stripe går rundt kragen linjen, og en hvit jakke med oransje striper som går ned hver av sine ermene og brune aksenter. Hans jakke halsbånd er særlig hevet og det viser en tykk brun stripe på innsiden av kragen. Med det, bærer han mørke blå jeans, og oransje sko med gule lisser. I den andre filmen, hans jakke er vist å ha en annen stil: en appelsin sirkulær form med en prikk i midten på hvert erme. Profil Inazuma Eleven (DS) *''"No one burns with a fiercer passion for football than Raimon's fearless captain!'"'' Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *''"No one burns with a fiercer passion for football than Raimon's fearless captain!'"'' Personlighet Endou er beskrevet som en fotball elsker og en munter keeper. Han er den type person som aldri gir opp og alltid tenker på andre før seg selv. Han viser også stor beundring overfor sin bestefar, Daisuke, og studerer teknikken notatbøker som han skrev for mange år siden. Folk rundt ham kalle ham en fotball freak på grunn av hans kjærlighet til fotball. Selv Coach Hibiki sa en gang at for Endou, "det beste kompliment ville være:'' 'den største fotball freak i universet"'' På grunn av sin naturlige, upbeat og positiv personlighet, tiltrekker han. folk selv om de er en fiende eller en alliert. Det var på grunn av dette at han var i stand til å samle mange nye medlemmer for både Raimon og Inazuma Japan. Lagkameratene dra nytte av hans fantastiske mental styrke og oppmuntring. De har også respektere ham til tross for hans bekymringsløse holdning. Grunnen for å gjøre det er at han ønsker å møte enda sterkere motstandere, selv om han kan noen ganger være en ulempe, han alltid finner en måte å bringe sine lagkamerater til seier. Selv om han taper, er han fortsatt ikke skuffet ved sitt nederlag og alltid bestreber seg på å vinne neste kamp, sett fra Raimon 's kamper mot Aliea Academy. I manga, er han litt av en hothead med høy røst, og en brennende personlighet. Også har han vist mye av besluttsomhet og tillit, som vist da han forsøkte å rekruttere Gouenji Shuuya og Tamano Gorou i manga. Han har også vist seg å være mer emosjonell i forhold til spillet og anime. For eksempel, da han hørte at hans bestefar ble drept av Kageyama Reji, ble han emosjonell over det faktum, er enda noen mennesker tvil om han er Endou eller ikke. Men fordi en av elevene sa: "den slags kaptein vil ikke vinne kampen", prøver Endou å skjule sin tristhet fra sine lagkamerater. I GO, ti år etter, er han mye mer rolig, og smartere enn at det han pleide å være, men han fremdeles elsker fotball veien 10 år før og fortsatt lidenskapelig, som nevnt da han fortalte Raimon teamet hans grunn for å komme tilbake, og det var å bringe tilbake fotball slik det var før. Siden gifte Natsumi, har han begynt å bli mer moden. Hans romantiske følelser overfor henne er vist, i motsetning til i den opprinnelige serien. Nå gjør han ikke overact eller er det bråkete motsetning 10 år før da han skulle begynne å snakke om fotball uendelige. Han vet at hans tid til å snakke eller ikke, viser hans modenhet og ro. Som en trener av Raimon, er hans holdning til medlemmene av Raimon snill og omsorgsfull, med begrunnelsen at de ikke vil ha en fremtid hvis de følger Fifth Sector er fotball ledelse. Selv under kamper er han ganske alvorlig, men samtidig en motiverende trener som kan øke lagets moral som vist da han var i stand til å oppmuntre Shinsuke å bruke Buttobi Hopp under en kamp. Historie Den første gangen vi møtte Endou var i Episode 1. Han er en veldig talentfull keeper og har bestefaren hans en av verdens beste spillere som forbilde, Endou Daisuke. Daisuke døde i en bil-ulykke og Endou vil finne og bruke Daisuke's hissatsus og bli like god som han en dag. Så han ville bli med i fotball klubben på Raimon, men så viste det seg at det ikke var noen klubb. Så han lagde en selv med den gode vennen hans Aki (Silvia) og fikk først to stykker til og bli med (Handa og Someoka/Steve og Kevin). Etter et år ville flere være med. Kabeyama (Jack), Shourinji (Timmy), Shishido (Sam) og Kurimatsu (Todd). Senere ble Matsuno (Max), Kageno (Jim) og Endou's gode venn Kazemaru (Nathan) med. De kjempet seg til finalen i Fotball Frointer og kjempet mot Zeus og vant. I sesong 2 møter Endou og vennene Alia Academy (Alius Academy)! Det er spillere som påstår at det er fra rommet. De brukte lang tid og vinne over alle lagene, og reddet de fra Alia Metroite (Alius Crystal). I sesong 3 skal Endou og resten av Raimon være med i FFI! thumb|Endou i sesong 3 Hissatsu Anime *'GK God Hand ' *'GK Nekketsu Punch' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' (med Kabeyama og Kurimatsu) *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Ikari no Tetsui' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' *'GK Omega The Hand' (Film) *'GK Great The Hand '(Keshin Hissatsu) *'GK God Hand V' *'SH Inazuma No. 1' (med Gouenji) *'SH Inazuma Break' (med Gouenji og Kidou) *'SH Megaton Head' *'thumb|Liten EndouSH Death Zone' (med Kidou og Domon) *'SH Death Zone 2' (med Kidou og Domon) *'SH The Earth' (med Fubuki og Gouenji) *'SH Jet Stream' (med Gouenji og Toramaru) *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (med Ichinose og Domon) *'SH The Phoenix' (med Ichinose og Domon) *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi' *'KH Majin Great' Trivia *''Mamoru'' (守) betyr "beskyttelse", som er et ordspill på Endou posisjon som en keeper. * Han, sammen med Kidou Yuuto gjøre en cameo opptreden i spillet Cinderelife. * Hans dub navnet'' 'M''' ark'' 'E''' varebiler har de samme initialene som'' 'M''' amoru'' 'E''' ndou. * Han har to bokstaver sanger: "Mamotte Miseru» og «Dakara Zettai Daijoubu!". Kategori:Kapteiner Kategori:Spillere Kategori:Keepere